Migi's Letter
by Ledo
Summary: Much to Shinichi's surprise he finds an emotional letter on his computer written by Migi. In which Migi talks about his time on Earth with Shinichi and how, despite being a parasite, came to learn human emotions from Shinichi, and how Migi made his first and only friend with Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to what is only my second time writing fan fiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy my Parasyte story and of course if you have any comments, good or bad, or want to leave a review then please do. All characters featured within are copyright of their respective owners. For reference the following takes place after the fight with Gotou in episode 22 of the anime, so there will be some spoilers, but then the story takes a different turn from the anime.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Migi, why? Why did it have to come to this? Why did I run away? Why didn't I do more to protect you after all the times you've protected me? I'm sorry, Migi. I'm worthless and I don't deserve to live!" An exhausted and bloodied Shinichi is at home in his bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. Raging with pent up anger Shinichi punches the glass mirror with his left, and only, remaining hand.

Just hours earlier Shinichi and Migi had been involved in the most dangerous fight of their lives. One that ultimately ended in the death of Migi, Shinichi's parasite companion. Except Migi had become more than some parasite attached to his right hand, he had, unexpectedly given the circumstances, become a true friend to Shinichi. Their plan to defeat Gotou failed, but rather than risking both their lives Migi decided to separate himself from Shinichi in order to try and confuse their opponent. As when Migi was detached from Shinichi's body other parasites wouldn't be able to detect Shinichi. In doing so Migi risked his life, as a parasite is unable to live longer than a few minutes apart from their host body. The plan to try and defeat Gotou failed and as soon as Migi realised this he urged Shinichi to run away. Migi knew his death was imminent, and he didn't want Shinichi to suffer the same fate as him. Shinichi reluctantly followed Migi's last order and ran as fast as he could till he reached his home many miles away. But now at home Shinichi has many regrets over leaving Migi there alone, knowing that Migi would die without Shinichi's body as his host.

Looking at his left hand there was blood dripping from it onto the floor following the impact of the punch to the now shattered bathroom mirror. Shinichi didn't care though, he just wanted his friend Migi back, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Shinichi shuffled out of the bathroom into his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed and lay there just staring up at the ceiling. Briefly, Shinichi reached out to touch his right arm, but quickly remembered that his arm, and Migi who resided there, were no longer there. An emotional Shinichi, lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, then began to talk out loud to himself.

"Migi...Migi," Shinichi exhaled with tears streaming down his face, which mixed together with the blood he got from a cut in the earlier battle. "All those months back I would have done anything to get rid of you from my life, but now I'd do anything to get you back in my life, Migi. If anyone was to hear me say I had made friends with a parasite they'd say I was crazy, and maybe I am a bit. But you were different Migi, you weren't like those other parasites. Deep down you may not have admitted it, but I know you cared about me Migi, and not just for your own survival either or otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did earlier in that fight. I hope deep down Migi you knew how much I cared about you as well." Shinichi clutches his chest where his heart feels like it's going to explode from the pain it's feeling.

"I don't know why you came to Earth, or even why you choose me to be your host, but in a strange way I'm kind of glad you did in the end. Of course there's things I'd have liked to have turned out differently than they did and the people I would have wanted to have saved..." Shinichi suddenly stops talking. "Mom..." Shinichi looks across his room at a picture of his Mom who got taken over by a parasite and eventually killed. "But if it wasn't for you Migi I wouldn't have been the person I am today. I would have been the kid who was always too scared and weak to fight back. Of course now you've gone Migi maybe I'll revert back to how I was without your power within me. In fact without your power who knows what I'll do if another parasite comes to attack me." Shinichi then stopped and thought of something Migi once told him - _"Never give up"_ \- just three words but ones that made Shinichi think. "You're right, Migi. I shouldn't give up!" Suddenly, Shinichi sat upright in bed. "I'm going to kill that bastard Gotou somehow and I'm going to make you proud of me Migi, even if you're not here to witness it physically maybe a part of you is looking down on me."

With a small smile on his face he realises how silly it sounds, but with little other comfort around it gave him something to work towards in the hope Migi is watching him somewhere. Before Shinichi knew it he had fallen asleep and upon waking he was greeted with the bright morning sunshine shining through his bedroom window.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey, Migi...Migi! You still asleep?" With a smile on his face Shinichi reaches out to his right hand. "You won't believe what dream I had last night..." suddenly Shinichi stopped talking and then realised that the supposed dream he was thinking was no dream, and that his right arm was not there. The realisation hit Shinichi that Migi had really gone. Shinichi walked out of his bedroom and went into the bathroom and saw on the floor the shards of mirror still lying there from where he punched it last night. Almost automatically, and with no feeling, Shinichi cleans up the broken mirror upon which his reflection shone back at him with brief glimpses of the sadness in his eyes. Much like the broken mirror, Shinichi's heart feels the same way after the loss of Migi. After finishing up in the bathroom Shinichi goes back into his room and sits down on the chair next to his computer.

"Migi..." Shinichi powers on his computer and starts to have a look at the various files and references that Migi had stored on his computer. Shinichi still can't quite believe how much Migi had learnt in such a short space of time by reading various reference materials about life on Earth. "Huh..." a puzzled Shinichi finds a folder on his computer with his name on. Intrigued by what the folder contains he tries to open it. 'Password protected?' Puzzled even more by that password protected file Shinichi tries to think of what the password could be. "Could the password be Migi?" Shinichi tries entering that password but it failed. But after the failed password entry a password clue pops up on screen - _"Try the opposite"_ it read - "Huh...the opposite. So maybe in reverse like 'Igim'?" Shinichi tries entering 'Igim' as the password but again it failed, at that point yet another clue popped up on screen - _'Shinichi, I thought you was clever?'_ \- For a brief moment Shinichi had a smile on his face from the clue that was in front of him.

"Wait! I think I might have it. Migi is saying try the opposite. Migi means right hand, so if I was to enter the meaning for left hand then maybe that's the password! So that would be 'Hidari' then..." Shinichi quickly types in the word 'Hidari' and the words 'Access Granted' appear on the screen. "Yes, I did it! See Migi not so stupid now after all am I." A happy looking Shinichi exclaimed. _"Well done, Shinichi"_ a voice suddenly speaking unexpectedly. "Migi!" Shinichi looked around his room frantically after hearing Migi's voice, but to no avail he couldn't find him. But Shinichi then soon realised the voice was a recording coming from the computer. "Oh..." Suddenly Shinichi's brief happiness turns back to sadness. "It's just a recording" Shinichi exclaims with sadness in his voice. "But what exactly is this file anyway?"

With curiosity Shinichi investigates the contents of the folder with his name on it. "Pictures and a Letter...hmmmm." The only two files inside the computer folder is yet another folder entitled 'Pictures' and a word document entitled 'Letter'. "What is all this?" A still curious Shinichi opens the folder titled 'Pictures' "Wow...I don't believe it." Suddenly tears begin to well up in Shinichi's eyes. "Loads of pictures of me and Migi, but when and how did he take these?" Shinichi smiled at the memories the pictures were bringing back to him. Somehow during their time together Migi was taking pictures of the two of them, without Shinichi's realisation. "I can't believe Migi was taking all these pictures and saving them." Shinichi smiles at the happy memories he and Migi shared together in these pictures. "Haha, there's even a picture of when I tried to give Migi human food for the first time, some bacon and eggs and Migi replied _'Revolting. How do you humans eat this stuff?_ Shinichi laughed for the first time in ages when suddenly. "What the!? Why did Migi take a naked picture of me when I was in the shower?!" An embarrassed Shinichi goes to delete that picture when he notices a message written at the bottom of the picture. _"Shinichi, I have determined that your mating organ..."_ \- "Mating organ" Shinichi stutters to say. " - _...is above average size. Based on my research the bigger your mating organ is..."_ "Ok that's enough, I'm deleting this picture right away." A highly embarrassed Shinichi deletes that picture without even bothering to read the rest of what was written alongside that picture.

Shinichi continues to browse the various pictures that Migi had taken for a while and then goes downstairs to get something to eat and drink. Shinichi's dad is currently away for a few days and so Shinichi has the house to himself. Not even feeling that hungry Shinichi decides just to get himself a glass of water. A smile then appeared his face, "Migi always used to get annoyed with me when I washed my hands, well I guess more the fact I was washing him in cold water..." Realising what he had done to Migi to annoy him suddenly Shinichi felt some sadness overcome him again, "I'm sorry I ever did that, Migi." Upon which Shinichi decides to go back to his room and sit back down on the chair near the computer. "That's right, there was a letter in that folder as well I've yet to check. I wonder what it's about." Shinichi's curiosity rose again and he clicked the file to open the letter, which was dated only a couple of days ago, and read the first line.

"_To my friend Shinichi,"_

"'To 'my friend' Shinichi.' He really did consider me a friend then after all." A mixture of sadness and happiness comes over Shinichi upon reading that statement from Migi. Shinichi continues to read the letter.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

"_To my friend Shinichi,_

_Alas, if you are reading this then it means I am no longer a part of you, or this world, as otherwise I would have stopped you from reading this. Why am I composing this letter to you? I'm not entirely sure myself. However, upon my observation of human life, it seems that when someone close to you dies humans seek comfort from remembering their time with said love ones. So I thought it would be apt that I write this letter in order to try and comfort you after my death. Of course you may actually be glad that I have died and am no longer part of you..._

"Never, Migi!" Shinichi shouts out. "Sure at first I might have thought that way, but imagining my life without you now saddens me deeply." Shinichi continues reading the letter with tears running down his face and onto the keyboard in front of him"

_...but I would like to think we shared a bond of friendship in the end. I know that may sound strange coming from me, Shinichi, and I'm not quite sure why I'm feeling this way, as it is not something parasites should feel. However, I believe the more time I spent connected to your body the more "human" I became and in turn I started to develop more human emotions. As you know my real purpose when I entered your room that night was to take over your brain, but as we both know I failed, and for that I am glad, as are you no doubt. Because had I taken over your brain the outcome would have been very different. By becoming your right arm it allowed me to view the world different than most of the other parasites do. Humans indeed live very interesting and unusual lives and whilst I still don't fully understand exactly the reasons for some of the stuff you do. I do now realise what it is like to share a close bond with someone and become friends with them. An unknown concept for parasites to befriend anyone where our main primary concern is for only our own live and not the body we have taken over. However, Shinichi upon my research of Earth and humans I can easily determine that you are one of the kindest and strongest humans and an asset to the human population. I apologise if I somehow altered the way you viewed the world and if I ever blocked out any of your human emotion. I realise that some of your friends said you "had changed...""_

"Don't apologise, Migi, it's not necessary," an emotional Shinichi managed to splutter out.

_...In an ideal situation it would be nice if humans and parasites could live together, but I understand that is something which is unlikely to happen for a long time, if ever. Which is why I was always against you from telling anyone you was close to about me as not only did I fear for my safety, but I was worried the people closest to you would turn against you if they found out. We shared some tough times together, but together we got through it. When you was on the verge of death after your "Mom" attacked you I'll admit at that time my main concern was for me to survive and so I did what was necessary. But as I was trying to help you recover that's when I began to think that not only was I glad I survived, obviously, but that you also recovered. One of the most impressive changes that happened when I merged with your heart is how your hair changed and got more stylish afterwards. It really suited you..._

"Oh, Migi" Shinichi laughed out loud in what seemed like the first time in ages.

"_...I joke. But also what happened to your mating organ as well..._

"Migi!" Shinichi shouted out as if Migi was there.

._.."Sorry I joke again. I read in research that making humans laugh is good for their health and so I thought I'd try and be a little funny. Another unusual aspect for parasites to try and become. In fact, I do wonder how that would have turned out for us if instead of taking over your right hand, I took over your mating organ instead? That's something we'll never know..._

_Anyway I am starting to feel tired now and so I guess I should bring this letter to an end. Before I fall asleep though I want to say to you Shinichi, thank you. You have taught me a lot about humans and how their minds work. I also learnt about emotion and what it feels like and more importantly I learnt what it was like to make a friend and how nice that felt. I never expected to learn these human traits when I became part of you, and indeed at first when I had these weird feelings that were unusual to me I did hate that fact. However, over time I came to embrace those feelings and I am thankful that we became friends. I only wish our time together had not ended so soon and we could have continued to be friends. Dare I say, that whilst humans are far from perfect, that if I could become a normal human and become friends with you that way I would. That's how much of an impact you made on me Shinichi. I'm sorry again for any distress and trouble I caused you and I hope you can continue to live your life for many years to come and try to be happy. You made me happy, Shinichi, and for that I thank you._

_Take care my friend, Shinichi._

_Migi._

_P.S Also I'm sorry, that as I'm no longer around you have lost the use of your right hand and it may make some activities more difficult for you._

"Oh Migi, Migi, Migi" Shinichi spoke out with a mixture of emotions. Upon which Shinichi left his computer and lay on his bed. "I honestly never thought I could become friends with you, but yet somehow in the end we did and I just hope you realise how I felt about you as well Migi. Yes, some bad stuff happened, but had it not been for you Migi, who knows if I'd even be alive today. You understood a lot from humans by being with me, and I in turn learned a lot about parasites thanks to you. You are proof Migi that not all parasites are evil. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most, and I will never forgive myself for that." And with that Shinichi fell asleep upon which during that time he heard the following.

"_Shinichi, I forgive you"_

**THE END**

Author's Note: And so that's the end of my short Parasyte story. Hopefully you enjoyed it and that you felt the characters were still in character as much as possible. Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews.


End file.
